John Farnham
John Peter Farnham, AO, formerly billed as Johnny Farnham, (born 1 July 1949, Dagenham, England), is an English-born Australian pop singer. He was a teen pop idol from 1964–1979, and since then he has forged a career as an adult contemporary singer. His career has mostly been as a solo artist but he replaced Glenn Shorrock as lead singer of Little River Band during 1982–1985. In September 1986 his solo single, "You're The Voice" peaked at No. 1 on the Australian singles charts. The associated album, Whispering Jack, held the No. 1 position for a total of 25 weeks, and is the highest-selling album in Australian history. Both the single and the album had Top Ten success internationally including No. 1 in Sweden. Domestically he has remained one of Australia's best-known performers with a career spanning over 40 years, and he is the only Australian artist to have a number one record in five consecutive decades with singles: "Sadie (The Cleaning Lady)" in 1967, "Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head" in 1969, and "Age Of Reason" in 1988; and albums: Age Of Reason, Chain Reaction in 1990, Then Again... in 1993, Anthology 1: Greatest Hits 1986-1997 in 1997, 33⅓ in 2000 and The Last Time in 2002. Farnham has been recognised by honours and awards including 1987 Australian of the Year, 1996 Order of Australia, and 19 Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) Awards including his 2003 induction into the ARIA Hall of Fame. From 1969 he was voted by TV Week readers as the 'King of Pop' for five consecutive years. Aside from his recording career, Farnham performed on stage with lead roles in Australian productions of Charlie Girl, Pippin and 1992's Jesus Christ Superstar. He starred in his own TV series and specials including It's Magic and Bobby Dazzler and as a guest on numerous other popular shows such as Countdown and Hey Hey It's Saturday. Australian rock historian, Ian McFarlane described him as "the most successful solo artist in the history of Australian rock and pop." Farnham has retained an affable sense of humour and a simple, unpretentious 'everyman' charm which also makes him one of the most respected celebrities in Australian entertainment history." Early life John Peter Farnham was born in Dagenham, UK, on 1 July 1949, to John Farnham Snr and Rose. His sisters are Jean and Jaquiline (Jackie), and his younger brother is Steven. Farnham spent his first ten years in England before his family emigrated to Australia in 1959 to live in Melbourne, Victoria. He attended school at Yarraman State School, Lyndale Primary School and Lyndale High School. In school holidays Farnham worked with a plumber and soon he began a plumbing apprenticeship and left school, in 1967 he took two years leave from his plumbing job to pursue his music career. 1964–1967: The Mavericks to Strings Unlimited Johnny Farnham performed with local band The Mavericks on weekends, while still attending school, from 1964. The band had a five song repertoire. In late 1965 he was asked to join Strings Unlimited as a singer and they had a regular booking at a local hotel. In 1966, after making the state finals of the Hoadleys Battle of the Sounds, they recorded a three-track demo tape with Farnham on vocals, Stewart Male on lead guitar, Barry Roy on rhythm guitar, Mike Foenander on keyboards and Peter Foggie on drums. On 29 April 1967, Strings Unlimited performed as a backing band for pop singer Bev Harrell in Cohuna, Victoria. Harrell's boyfriend/manager, Darryl Sambell, was impressed with Farnham's vocals and offered to become his manager. Initially performing in Sambell's home town of Adelaide, South Australia, Farnham recorded an advertising jingle "Susan Jones" for TAA (Trans Australian Airlines) and was offered a solo record contract with EMI. 1967–1979: Teen pop idol Farnham's first commercially successful recording was a novelty song entitled "Sadie (The Cleaning Lady)", Sambell had disliked it as the lyrics were so persistent. However, EMI's in house producer, David MacKay, insisted and so the single was released in November 1967. The B-side, "In My Room" was written by Farnham. By arrangement with Sambell, Melbourne radio DJ Stan Rofe pretended that he disliked "Sadie (The Cleaning Lady" before playing it. Rofe continued the ploy on TV's Uptight and viewers responded with calls to play the song. It hit #1 on the Australian singles charts in January 1968 and remained there for 6 weeks. Selling 180,000 copies in Australia, "Sadie (The Cleaning Lady)" was the highest selling single by an Australian artist of the decade. Rofe was also a writer for Go-Set, a teen-oriented pop magazine, another writer for the magazine, Ian "Molly" Meldrum, praised Farnham's efforts. Go-Set ran a pop poll to determine the 'King of Pop' which was first won by Normie Rowe for 1967–1968. Farnham's 1968 singles were "Underneath The Arches" and "Jamie/I Don't Want To Love You", each peaked at #6. In 1969, Farnham released his album Everybody Oughta Sing A Song which peaked at #12 on the Australian albums charts. His next single was a cover of Harry Nilsson's "One"; Farnham's version peaked at #4. When television guide, TV Week sponsored the 'King of Pop' awards, readers would forward their votes from coupons, Farnham won the most popular male award and was crowned 'King of Pop' five consecutive times from 1969–1973. He recorded a cover of the B J Thomas hit "Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head" which became his second #1 hit in December 1969 and remained at top spot for seven weeks into January 1970. Farnham's next album, Looking Through A Tear, was released in July 1970 and peaked at #11. "Comic Conversation", his single from October, peaked at #10. During 1971, Farnham teamed with Allison Durbin, who had been chosen as 'Most Popular Female Performer' at the 'King of Pop' awards for 1969–1971. They released an album Together in September and a single "Baby, Without You" in November, both peaked into the top 30 of their respective charts. As well as his singing career, Farnham performed in stage musicals starting with Dick Whittington and His Cat in 1971 and on television variety shows either as a guest performer or as a host. At 22, Farnham was appointed 'King of Moomba' in 1972 with Melbourne paper, The Sun, describing him as a "likeable English migrant" who is "King of Pop, King of Kids and today Johnny Farnham was King of Moomba." Another stage musical for Farnham was Charlie Girl in 1971. Jillian Billman was one of the dancers, and Farnham married her on 18 April 1973. Meldrum announced their wedding plans in Go-Set but Sambell denied the early reports, and, despite being best man at the wedding, was against Billman marrying Farnham. The clean-cut pop star had made several more albums and singles, but by the mid-1970s his recording career had begun to dwindle and he turned more to stage musicals and television. Farnham and 'Queen of Pop' for 1972–1973, Colleen Hewett, combined on the 1973–1974 stage musical, Pippin, and its associated show album released in 1974. Also in 1974, Farnham and Hewett were co-hosts of It's Magic, a children's TV series on Channel Ten. He became familiar to viewers of Countdown when hosting its first colour transmission in early 1975 and introducing Skyhooks' performance of "Horror Movie". Relations with Sambell became strained and in January 1976 they announced their split. Farnham first turned to Kenn Brodziak, producer of Pippin, for his management during 1976–1978 and then to Danny Finley, Hewett's then husband, from 1978. Farnham starred in a situation comedy series Bobby Dazzler as the title character during 1977–1978, and narrated documentaries including Survival with Johnny Farnham. Farnham was in financial trouble with unpaid taxes and the collapse of a restaurant venture with Hewett and Finley. Farnham's singing career was now confined to the cabaret circuit and stage musicals, in 1979 he changed his stage name to John Farnham. 1980–1985: Little River Band era Farnham had met Glenn Wheatley, who was bass guitarist of 1960s rock group The Masters Apprentices, when both acts were managed by Sambell. Wheatley was now managing Little River Band (LRB) and in 1980 Farnham signed with Wheatley. They decided his comeback single would be a reworking of The Beatles' "Help!", which was produced by LRB's Graeham Goble, it peaked at #8. Farnham was utilising a more adult contemporary pop style and the associated album, Uncovered, also produced by Goble, peaked at #20. The B-side of "Help!" was another of Farnham's songwriting efforts "Jillie's Song", co-written with Goble. In recording the album, Farnham's studio band were guitarist Tommy Emmanuel (ex-Southern Star Band), keyboardist Mal Logan (ex-Renée Geyer Band, LRB), drummer Derek Pellicci (LRB) and bass guitarist Barry Sullivan (ex-Chain). They became his tour band until Logan and Pellicci returned to their LRB commitments and were replaced by Sam McNally and David Jones respectively. In 1980, Farnham also appeared in a TV series, Farnham and Byrne with former Young Talent Time teen star and 'Queen of Pop' Debra Byrne. Three other solo singles followed in 1981 but none charted into the Top 50. In February 1982, after Glenn Shorrock had departed Little River Band, Farnham became their lead vocalist with recommendations by Goble and Wheatley. Farnham had initially resisted the idea of joining LRB but Wheatley convinced him that Shorrock approved of the replacement. This continued Farnham's move away from cabaret and into rock music. As Little River Band was a successful band prior to Farnham joining, it was a surprise that they found little initial success. With Farnham, Little River Band recorded three studio albums, which had modest success - not enough to pay back the advances the record company had provided. The first studio album, The Net, was already written and Farnham had no say in the songs, he just had to record his lead vocals. In the US, charting albums with Farnham's vocals, were Greatest Hits (1982), The Net (1983) and Playing To Win (1984) on Billboard Pop Albums chart/Billboard 200. While charting singles were, "The Other Guy", "We Two", "You're Driving Me Out Of My Mind" and "Playing To Win". Farnham's biggest Australian hits with LRB were the 1982 single "Down On The Border" which peaked at #7 and The Net which peaked at #11 on the albums charts in 1983. During this time, Farnham started supplying vocal tracks for films including, Savage Streets (1984), The Slugger's Wife (1985), and Fletch (1985); he later continued with Rad (1986) and Voyage Of The Rock Aliens (1987). "Justice for One" was co-written by Farnham, for Savage Streets and it was released as a solo single. Little River Band recorded a concert in Melbourne that aired in the United States on HBO. The concert video was only one hour long, and it highlighted some of the songs from The Net as well as reworked versions of Little River Band classics such as "Cool Change" and "Reminiscing". "Please Don't Ask Me", a song written by Goble, and a non-Top 50 single for Farnham almost three years previously, was played during the "Australian Themed" opening of the show. Despite positive Australian and US reviews and responses, this performance has not yet been released on VHS or DVD. In an interview with Channel Seven, Farnham stated, "I'll be better off leaving, rather than putting myself under pressure that I've created." Through this matter, it became apparent to the band that Farnham was intending on leaving and Playing To Win's lead single "Playing To Win", a song believed by all to be the band's return to success, then started having authorship disputes. According to Farnham: "To Win" was about my frustration in the band, about wanting out, not wanting to be there any more. There was a bit of in-fighting and we were doing it hard on the road. That's what inspired the song." As a result, Farnham's relationship with the band was further sullied. To date, the royalties for the song are meticulously divided with different shares to each of the song's contributors, including Goble, Farnham, Stephen Housden, David Hirschfelder and Wayne Nelson. By late 1985, LRB were in conflict again and Farnham left. In mid-1986, Little River Band released the third studio album, No Reins, but Farnham was already pursuing his solo career. 1986–1997: Peak solo years "You're the Voice" and Whispering Jack Farnham had started collecting a songlist for a future solo album while still in Little River Band, he finished his vocals for their album, No Reins, and left in late 1985. Farnham's first solo performances since 1981 were live shows with the John Farnham Band consisting of Brett Garsed on lead guitar, Sam See on guitar and Derek Pellicci, formerly of Little River Band, on drums. In early 1986, sound engineer Ross Fraser suggested to Farnham's manager Glenn Wheatley that it was time to start working on the solo album. Wheatley searched vainly for a producer and record label willing to work with Farnham, Fraser took on the producer role and Wheatley provided financial support after mortgaging his house. Whilst visiting a jazz club in the US, Farnham was mistakenly introduced as Jack Phantom, and when he subsequently provided a running commentary for a local pool game he named himself Whispering Jack Phantom after the Pot Black commentator 'Whispering' Ted Lowe. Farnham's work for the album, Whispering Jack, included expanding his songlist with Fraser's advice. "A Touch Of Paradise" was written by Gulliver Smith and Mondo Rock's Ross Wilson, while "Pressure Down" was provided by Harry Bogdanovs. Two weeks before the album was due to be recorded a demo tape arrived from London with similar material as "Pressure Down", Farnham and Fraser listened to the demo of "You're The Voice" and knew they had found a once-in-a-lifetime song. Another song on offer was "We Built This City" but Farnham knocked it back, it was later recorded by US band Starship. Initially, public interest in the re-branded former teen-idol was difficult to cultivate, and radio stations refused to play Farnham's album. Things however started to change after Sydney radio station 2Day FM played its first single, "You're The Voice", which was released in September 1986. Henceforth, radio stations began receiving requests for the song. Its television debut was on Hey Hey Its Saturday with Skyhook's Greg Macainsh providing bass guitar. "You're The Voice," peaked at #1 in Sweden as well as being a Top Ten hit in some European countries: #3 in Switzerland, #6 in the UK, and #6 in Austria. The song was written by Andy Qunta (ex-Icehouse), Keith Reid (Procol Harum), Maggie Ryder and Chris Thompson (ex-Manfred Mann's Earth Band). Whispering Jack, released in October, became the highest-selling album by an Australian act in Australia, at the time, and peaked at number one on the Australian Album Charts for a total of 25 weeks. As of 2006, it was 24× platinum indicating sales of over 1.68 million units in Australia alone. The album was released internationally on RCA/BMG and peaked at #1 in Sweden, #3 in Austria, and Top 20 in Norway. In August 1988 it returned to the Australian Top Ten. Other charting Australian singles were December's "Pressure Down", which peaked at #4, March 1987's "A Touch Of Paradise" and October's "Reasons". After the success of the album, Farnham followed with Jack's Back Tour, an initial itinerary of eleven performances was thought to be enough considering they were up against tours by Michael Jackson and Billy Joel, but after high ticket sales, it was extended by eight more shows and use of larger venues. At that time, Jack's Back Tour was the highest grossing tour by an Australian act. John Farnham Band now consisted of Garsed on lead guitar, David Hirschfelder on keyboards (ex-Little River Band), Macainsh on bass and Angus Burchall on drums. Farnham won six of the inaugural 1987 ARIA Music Awards for 'Album of the Year', 'Single of the Year', 'Highest Selling Album', 'Highest Selling Single', 'Best Male Artist' and 'Best Adult Contemporary Album'. On 19 July 1987, TV series Countdown broadcast its last show, the 1986 Countdown Music and Video Awards with Farnham winning the 'Best Album Award' for Whispering Jack. In 1988, Australia's Bicentennial Year, Farnham was named 1987 Australian of the Year, although he was not yet naturalised - a hastily organised swearing-in occurred before the honour was bestowed. He was chosen due to: "his outstanding contribution to the Australian music industry over 20 years." ''Age of Reason'' and Chain Reaction Farnham's July 1988 single, "Age Of Reason", which peaked at #1 on the ARIA singles charts, was written by Johanna Pigott and Dragon members Todd Hunter and his brother Marc Hunter. The album, Age Of Reason, produced by Ross Fraser, debuted at #1 in August and stayed on top for eight weeks. It was the highest selling album in Australia from 1988, and, as of 1997, it was 8× platinum indicating sales of over 0.56 million units. Renewed interest in Whispering Jack returned it to the Top Ten in August, nearly two years after its initial release. As of December 2008, "Age Of Reason (single)|Age Of Reason]]" remains Farnham's last #1 Australian single. Other charting singles from this album were, "Two Strong Hearts" which peaked at #6 and "Beyond The Call". Age of Reason had international success peaking at #4 in Sweden, and #9 in Norway. At the 1988 ARIA Awards, Farnham won 'Best Male Artist', 'Best Adult Contemporary Album' for "A Touch Of Paradise", and the 'Outstanding Achievement Award'. In March 1989, Farnham was in Moscow, USSR to promote Greenpeace album Rainbow Warriors, as part of an international ensemble including David Byrne (Talking Heads), Peter Gabriel, Chrissie Hynde (The Pretenders), Annie Lennox (Eurythmics) and The Edge (U2). Farnham found time to record a duet with Dannielle Gaha, Communication , which peaked at #13 in August 1989. Chain Reaction produced by Fraser, was released in October 1990, and also debuted at #1 on the Australian album charts, it provided three Top Ten hit singles, "Chain Reaction" in August, "That's Freedom" in September and "Burn For You" in December. Unlike the previous two albums, where most songs were written by outside writers, Chain Reaction saw Farnham write nine of its twelve tracks with Fraser and keyboardist/musical director David Hirschfelder (ex-Little River Band). The sound was less electronic and more acoustic, it became the biggest selling album in Australia for 1990, and was #1 on the ARIA End of Year album chart. At the 1991 ARIA Awards, Farnham won 'Best Male Artist', 'Song of the Year' for "Burn For You", and 'Highest Selling Album' for Chain Reaction. ''Full House'' to Anthology Farnham's live album, released in November 1991, was Full House, produced by Ross Fraser and Farnham, which peaked at #2 on the ARIA album charts. "Please Don't Ask Me" was released as a single, which peaked into the top 30. At #1 on the ARIA album charts was Jimmy Barnes' album, Soul Deep, it included a duet with Farnham, "When Something Is Wrong With My Baby", which peaked at #3 on the singles charts. In August 1992, Farnham joined the Australian production of Tim Rice/Andrew Lloyd Webber's stage musical, Jesus Christ Superstar in the title role of Jesus. Fellow cast members included, Angry Anderson as Herod, Kate Ceberano as Mary Magdalen], Russell Morris as Simon Zealotes, Jon Stevens as Judas Iscariot and John Waters as Pontius Pilate. The stage soundtrack, Jesus Christ Superstar The Album provided the single, "Everything's Alright" by Ceberano, Farnham and Stevens, which peaked at #6 in September. Farnham released his next studio album, Then Again... in October 1993, produced by Fraser and Farnham, which peaked at #1. Of its four singles only, "Seemed Like A Good Idea (At The Time)" reached the top 20. The album won 'Highest Selling Album' at the ARIA Awards in 1994. On Australia Da], 26 January 1996, Farnham was made an Officer of the Order of Australia, "In recognition of service to the Australian music industry and to charitable and community organisations, particularly those relating to youth." His single, "Have A Little Faith (In Us)", in March peaked at #3, the associated album, Romeo's Heart, produced by Fraser, was released in June and peaked at #2. It won the 'Best Adult Contemporary Album' at the ARIA Awards in 1996. Farnham collaborated with vocal group Human Nature to record "Everytime You Cry" which peaked at #3 on the singles charts in October 1997. Also in 1997 he released a series of three compilation album], Anthology 1: Greatest Hits 1986-1997, Anthology 2: Classic Hits 1967-1985 (Recorded Live) and Anthology 3: Rarities which all peaked in the top 20, with Anthology 1 reaching #1. 1998–current: Later years ''The Main Event'' with Olivia Newton-John & Anthony Warlow For The Main Event Tour during October–December 1998, Farnham performed with Olivia Newton-John and Anthony Warlow. The album Highlights From The Main Event peaked at #1 in December, sold 4× platinum, and won 'Highest Selling Album' at the 1999 ARIA Awards. The Main Event concert was broadcast on national TV and released on video. During April–May 1999, Farnham undertook the I Can't Believe He's 50 Tour, supported by Merril Bainbridge, Kate Ceberano, Human Nature, James Reyne, Ross Wilson, and Nana-Zhami containing his son, Robert Farnham. Live At The Regent Theatre, recorded on 1 July 1999 (Farnham's 50th birthday), was released in September and peaked at #7. On 21 December, Farnham performed a set for the Tour Of Duty concert in Dili for the Australian troops serving with InterFET and East Timorese people. The concert also included James Blundell, Dili Allstars, Gina Jeffreys, The Living End, Kylie Minogue, Doc Neeson and the RMC Band. For the 2000 Summer Olympics, Farnham and Newton-John performed "Dare To Dream", during the 2000 Summer Olympics opening ceremony Parade of Nations. ''The Last Time'' to Tom Jones On 1 January 2001, Farnham was awarded a Centenary Medal, "For outstanding service to Australian music", as part of Australia's celebration of a centenary of federation. In 2002, Farnham announced his decision to retire from full-scale national tours after his The Last Time Tour - he would still perform in concerts and record - which commenced on 6 November 2002 and finished on 15 June 2003. In conjunction with the tour, The Last Time was released in October 2002, it peaked at #1 and achieved 3× platinum sales. The Last Time Tour was a countrywide concert tour, taking a circus-style tent to smaller towns and filling large entertainment venues in capital cities, it became the biggest grossing tour in Australian history. During July 2003, Farnham worked with Queen to produce a new version of "We Will Rock You" for the 2003 Rugby World Cup, released on his greatest hits album, "One Voice". Media reports of Queen asking Farnham to join the band were subsequently denied by both Queen's Brian May and Farnham. Farnham was inducted into the ARIA Hall Of Fame on 21 October with a performance of "You're The Voice". Farnham also won 'Best Adult Contemporary Album' for The Last Time. 2002 Hall of Fame inductee was Olivia Newton-John whilst in 2004 Little River Band was inducted. Combining with singer Tom Jones, Farnham undertook the Together In Concert series during 2004 with ten shows in Perth, Sydney, Brisbane, and Melbourne. Farnham made an appearance during the 2005 Melbourne Music Festival, raising funds for rebuilding after the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake at the Tsunami Benefit Concert. ''I Remember When I Was Young'' I Remember When I Was Young: Songs From The Great Australian Songbook was released in November 2005 - it contains 13 covers of hits, written and performed by Australian artists - which peaked at #2 on the ARIA albums charts. In February 2006, Farnham performed four shows at the Sydney Opera House, with the Sydney Symphon], followed by shows at the Victorian Arts Centre's Hamer Hall, Melbourne. These shows were sponsored by Dairy Farmers and a percentage of revenue received from the 'I Remember When I was Young' concerts went to the Dairy Farmers 'Creating Greener Pastures' program to help farmers and their communities. A 2006 DVD of Farnham entitled John Farnham with the Sydney Symphony Orchestra was released, it debuted at #2 on the ARIA DVD charts and then peaked at #1. John Farnham Band members as of 2006 are Angus Burchall on drums, Bob Coassin on trumpet, Lachlan Davidson on saxophone, Lisa Edwards on backing vocals, Lindsay Field on backing vocals, Stuart Fraser on guitar, Dannielle Gaha on backing vocals, Brett Garsed on guitar, Chong Lim on keyboards/musical director, Jordan Murray on trombone, Craig Newman on bass guitar, and Steve Williams on harmonica and saxophone. From 18 February, Farnham embarked on a small Australian tour with Fleetwood Mac singer Stevie Nicks for a series of live shows. Both artists had equal billing but unlike the Tom Jones shows, they did not sing together but rather individually. The same backup singers from the tour, however, were used by Stevie Nicks and Farnham. On 26 March, Farnham sang at the 2006 Commonwealth Games Closing Ceremony, in Melbourne. The twentieth anniversary of Whispering Jack in 2006 was marked by an 'enhanced' commemorative re-release of the CD plus a DVD featuring an edited version of the tour that accompanied the album (the full concert was originally released on VHS in 1987). The original album was the first CD made in Australia and, as of June 2008, remains the highest selling album in Australia by an Australian act. Live By Demand to present On 27 May 2009, Farnham announced a new national concert tour for September and October, John Farnham - Live By Demand, with a new studio album to follow late 2010. Personal life Farnham married Jillian Billman, a dancer he met when performing the stage musical Charlie Girl, on 18 April 1973. They have two sons, Robert Farnham and James Farnham. Discography * Sadie (1968) * Everybody Oughta Sing A Song (1968) * Looking Through A Tear (1970) * Christmas Is... Johnny Farnham (1970) * Johnny (1971) * Together (1971) * Johnny Farnham Sings The Shows (1972) * Johnny Farnham Sings Hits From The Movies (1974) * J.P. Farnham Sings (1975) * Uncovered (1980) * Whispering Jack (1986) * Age of Reason (1988) * Chain Reaction (1990) * Then Again... (1993) * Romeo's Heart (1996) * 33⅓ (2000) * The Last Time (2002) * I Remember When I Was Young: Songs From The Great Australian Songbook (2005) Charities * Save The Children Fund * CARE Australia * The Prince's Trust * Victorian Association for Deserted Children * Dairy Farmers Association * Gympie Rural Aid Appeal * Starlight Children's Foundation * Make A Wish Foundation * Breast Cancer Foundation * Parkinson's Disease Association * AIDS Trust * Variety Clubs of Australia * Boxing Day Tsunami Appeal (Melbourne) Awards and nominations Farnham has won and been nominated for numerous Australian music and entertainment awards. These include 19 ARIA Awards from 49 nominations and induction into the ARIA Hall of Fame, Countdown Music and Video Awards, Mo Awards and TV Week magazine's King of Pop Awards and their Logie Awards. External links * The Official John Farnham Site * John Farnham at the Open Directory Project *John Farnham at the National Film and Sound Archive *John Farnham in AusStage